do you want me to finish
by pineapplecellosit
Summary: This is the 2nd chapter. I hope everyone likes it. Thanks for the constructive criticism. read and review


Hey people, I just wanted to say thanks a bunch for the constructive criticism. You see I know my first part of the story was… not… how we say… very descriptive. Actually, I was just bored and had lost the feeling to write. But now, I have the feeling back so I hope you enjoy this one. And I know the title is a little freaky, but its not really stating anything bad its just saying… feel the emotions, I guess you could say. Well, anyway, enjoy. P.S. I'm sorry for the last chapter being so short and with the errors and all. Ok, I mean it this time Enjoy.

Chapter 2

Kagome wakes up to find the sun just beginning to peek over the buildings. She could smell the morning dew in the cool breeze that blow through her open window. Not really wanting to get out of bed, she turned onto her stomach and held the pillow tightly as she barred her face into to the pillow or at least what she thought was a pillow. She lifted her head only to find she had barred her face into Inuyasha's muscular chest covered with his sliver hair. She laughed softly at her mistake. She began to message Inuyasha's ears gently, making him stir a little. She leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Wake up, Inuyasha". Kagome stated softly blowing softly as the words came out.

(I have decided to change the format when they speak, ok.)

"Mmmmmm." Inuyasha began to moan as he stirred.

"Pleeease." Kagome said as she gently grazed Inuyasha's lips. Inuyasha's eye slowly opened half way as he turned his head away from her reach so he would not be awakened.

"Don't you… want to… wake… up for me." Kagome said seductively before looking up at him after leaving a trail of kisses that trailed down Inuyasha's neck to his muscular chest.

"Mmmmmm, let me think about that." He said closing his eye. Then, a devilish grin started to spread across Inuyasha's face as he slowly opened his eyes to look down at Kagome.

"What are you thinking about, Inuyasha?" Kagome asks him sitting up nervously with a look of confusion, curiosity, and nervousness on her face all at the same time. Then, she knew.

"Ohh no you don't." She said bagging away from him slowly. But before she could even get off the bed fully Inuyasha had grabbed her and flipped her onto the bed and she was now under him.

"Wait, you don't even know what I'm going to do yet." He said stopping her from speaking with one finger pressed against her lips.

"Ok, now, I'm going to get off of you and go get something, ok?" He said taking his finger away slowly and bagging off the bed and walked over to her desk.

"Close your eyes." He said before turning back around. Kagome closed her eyes slowly suspicious of what he had in his hand. Inuyasha walked slowly over to the bed.

"Ok, Kagome lay down." She had been sitting up trying to see what Inuyasha was doing.

"Why?" She asked suspiciously with a frown on her face her eyes still closed. Inuyasha kissed her softly on her lips.

"Trust me, ok?" Inuyasha said with a little aggression in his voice, yet, soft enough for her to do as he said. Inuyasha slowly lifted her silky pajama shirt to put the baby oil on her stomach. Kagome winced a bit when the baby oil hit her stomach and rolled down to belly button. Inuyasha slowly rubbed his hands up her curves until his thumb pads touched the baby oil and he slowly rubbed the baby oil in circles on Kagome's stomach. Kagome started to take deep breaths as Inuyasha reached past her rib cage slightly touching the bottom of her breasts. Inuyasha smiled at this and asked Kagome as he almost came to a complete halt.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked her seductively in her ear as he saw that her eyes were closed.

"No, But I want you to" She said whispering in his ear. Then, she whispered the most seductive thing she could in his ears.

"And I want you to go lower and" She said in his ear and laid back down on to the bed with a devilish grin on her face. Inuyasha didn't expect this out of Kagome but liked it. He kissed Kagome on the lips and kissed her neck and she giggled as she turned her head.

"Oh, so I take it you like it there?" Inuyasha said as he nuzzled into her neck.

"What about here?" He said kissing her shoulder and moving further down her collarbone to her stomach. All Kagome could do was moan and giggle a bit.

"What if I do this?" he asked her as he moved more up her shirt and then he came upon the one thing that made him the most frustrated out of all things.

"_Damn, what does she need this thing for it always gets in the way, fuck it." _Inuyasha thought to himself as he made a plan to get rid of it.

"What? Why did you stop?" Kagome asked him looking down as she noticed that he stopped. Inuyasha lifted his head and smiled a devilish grin and lifted one clawed finger to give a hint to his plan. Then, he started to drag his claw down her silky pajama shirt and deep enough to cut her bra. And before she could say much of anything he had already opened her shirt and was kissing his way down the smooth area in between her breasts and was licking his way up her supple breasts to her nipples. And when he got there he nipped at them making them harden more than what they were already. Then Inuyasha lifted his head and asked Kagome.

"Do you want me to go on?" He said looking into her eyes. She answered

_To be continued…_


End file.
